A day with johanna
by serenabarker12
Summary: Benjamin spend some time with johanna pre-sweeney todd


A day with Johanna

Benjamin spend some time with Johanna, pre- Sweeney Todd

a/n: my first attempted at Sweeney Todd hope it's good. I don't own Sweeney Todd sadly (

"Benjamin." Lucy called, " I have to go to the market you don't mind watching Johanna as you work do you?" She shut the door behind her of her husband's barber shop. " No, not at all, Business has been slow today." Benjamin said with a smile. Lucy smiled back She put on her cloak and bonnet, Lucy kissed Benjamin. " I'll be back later." At that she walked out the door. Benjamin walked over to the crib to see if Johanna was a woke, To his surprise She was. Lucy had dress Johanna in a light pink dress with matching pink socks and bonnet. The pink of her dress brought out the blue in her eyes and made her skin look like a creamy white.

Benjamin face lit up in a smile as her looked at her, Johanna was certainly awoke Her blue eyes were open wide and her little hands and feet were waving in every direction. "You're awake I see." Benjamin said softly as he carefully lift up Johanna out of her crib and into his arms. Johanna grunted softly as Benjamin scooped her up. Johanna little hand brushed against Benjamin rough stumble cheek

"Hungry Johanna?" Benjamin asked as he rubbed his finger against her cheek. He walked downstairs to Mrs. Lovett pie shop He walked in to find Albert Lovett eating. " Good afternoon, Albert." Benjamin spoke Albert got up from the table and wipe his mouth, " Good day Benjamin, Oh! And looks who up from their nap." Albert cooed. Benjamin smiled and look at Johanna to watch her expression. Johanna looked up at Albert with her baby blue eyes and she let out a scream. They both laughed. "Where's Nellie, Albert?" Benjamin asked "She's somewhere around her." Albert answered looking around the shop. "Do you know where Lucy put her bottle?" " oh! Yes in the icebox." Albert said, He went over and give the bottle to Benjamin. "Thank you Albert, Good day." Albert smiled at the young barber, "Good day." While feeding Johanna, Benjamin walked outside of Lovett's pie shop. It's was a sunny day in London but cool, " A perfect day for a walk." He spoke to Johanna. Johanna was too busy drinking the milk as her chubby little hands grasped the bottle. He smiled and began to hum softly to himself as he slowly walked down the street.

As Benjamin and Johanna, Walked past Mrs. Lovett pie shop. A pair of brown eyes watch them from the corner of the building. "Benjamin." Nellie Lovett stuck out her head to watch Benjamin some more. Nellie fall in love with Benjamin the moment He walked through her pie shop Asking about the apartment. Oh! How she wished she was his wife and not Albert's. She loved Albert but He was no Benjamin, He was such a kind and gentle man humble and soft-spoken and oh so beautiful. Nellie smiled sadly as Benjamin put down the bottle and began bouncing Johanna in his arms, Johanna giggled and laughed wildly. Nellie walked onto the sidewalk in front of her shop. She turned her head to have one more look at the beautiful young barber. Nellie's gaze was filled with longing and pain, "If you only knew." Nellie whispered. With her head drop down in defeat she walked back into her pie shop.

Benjamin, walked down a few blocks when he drop dead in his tracks. " My shop!" He grasped. He turned half way around He quickly looked at Johanna, Johanna looked at him back her face lit up and gave her father the biggest smile. Benjamin smiled back. "you know what Johanna?" He spoke to her, "It doesn't matter about my shop, When will have a perfect day like this to spend with you?" He took the half drunken milk bottle and put it in his coat pocket. He continued to walk down the street of London.

They first walked through the flowers, Johanna blue eyes lit up and watch with wondered of all the beautiful colorful flowers. He picked up a daisy and handed to Johanna. She stare at first, Her small fingers glided at it then she hold it She looked at her father and cooed. They stopped the bakery, Though the window looked at all the cakes and pies. Then at the pet shop the owner let Johanna pet the puppies and kitten. Benjamin lean over into the pen so Johanna could pet them, Her delicate fingers brushed the animal's soft fur she looked up at Benjamin grinning ear to ear she cooed and giggled. Benjamin chuckled at her expression the whole time watching her with such love and pride in his gentle brown eyes. " Are you the barber on fleet street?" The pet owner asked, "Yes I am sir." Benjamin answered. "You certainly have a beautiful daughter, Taking the afternoon off?" Benjamin smiled humbly. "Yes I am I wanted to spend time with my Johanna." "Will it looks like you two are having fun have a rest of a good day together." The pet owner said. " Thank you sir , You as well." Benjamin exit the pet shop. "Looks like it's getting late Johanna, We should get back before your mother does."

Lucy sighed tiredly Her hands were filled with bags of grocery. She slowly began to climb the stair of the apartment. She slowly open the door, Her face lit up at what she saw. Benjamin was singing to himself dancing around the room with Johanna in his arms. Johanna was laughing loudly. "Well, it's looks like you two had fun." Lucy spoke still standing in the doorway. "Lucy! Your home!" Benjamin exclaimed He walked over to his beautiful wife and kissed her. She walked in and put down the grocery. She picked up Johanna from her husband. Johanna was still smiling, "You have fun with daddy?" Lucy asked to her daughter, Benjamin smiled at both of them "She sure did!"

The end

a/n, I hope you liked it ) R/R


End file.
